Pregame lobby Mythic
by Saiblade
Summary: The Pregame lobby crew are in the middle of a online war between Bungie and the Guardian programs.
1. Yo

Peat's warthog flew over head of Mike, Brandon, Rachael and Matt landing on its roof not to far from them. Peat had to climb out of the car and started to bash it up. Mat was jumping up and down listening to Mike, Brandon, and Rachael's convo.

"Then we Peat played his music and they all jumped of the cliff and left" Brandon told the over two.

"Nice story what did you do make it up in two seconds" laughed Mike not believing the story Brandon had just told them.

"Come on even he isn't that smart, bet it was something like 2 day's" laughed Rachael.

"I'm telling you the truth, this shit real happened!" Shouted Brandon, "Mat aren't I telling the truth?"

"LOL Ye, Then I went onto her game and killed her with my super fight powers, and rescued you all" answered Mat

"Super fighting powers?" asked Mike.

_Flashback (In Mat mind)_

Hanna Montana was floating in the sky above Sandtrap, with Mat standing on one of the stone towers looking up at her

"Ha ha haa you can not defeat me ROLF Mat" Hanna laughed evilly

"That's what you think Bitch" said Mat.

Mat jumped up into the air and shouted, "Super ROFL Punch!"

Mat flew up to her and punched her in the chased knocking her to the ground, Mat landed in front of her.

"No please Mat, I wont ever do it again, I promise" begged Hanna.

Mat just looked at her then said, "LOL."

There was a big explosion and Mat walk over to his friends that where in the small tomb.

"Wow Mat you did it you're so cool, and I'm so gay and weak and I smell" Said Brandon

"You're so cool and sexy" said Jess

"I wish I was as good as you" said Rob.

"LOL" was the only thing Mat said.

_End of Flashback_

"What the hell? That's not how it happened," shouted Brandon

"I think you watch to many cartoons" said Mike

Mats body fell to the ground and there was the sound of his Elite screaming, Brandon had booted him from the game.

"Now as I was saying" Brandon started to say but was interrupted by Rachael.

"Brandon we don't care any more"

"Ye just give it a rest will you?" asked Mike.

"Fine" sighed Brandon.

Peat was still driving around Standoff in his Warthog, Rachael was now on a mongoose going over some ramps, Mike was on the back of Rachael's mongoose shooting at Peat, and Brandon was watching them.

"Have any of you got the Mythic map pack yet?" asked Rachael.

"Ye we downloaded it this morning" answered Mike

"Is it any good?" she asked.

"Hell ye, I've already made two maps of body parts" said Brandon.

Rachael sighed, "You want to do some Halo Wars Mythic?"

"Ye ok" responded Mike and Brandon.

"Peat what about you, you coming?" asked Mike.

"I, cant, go, on living, this way," Peat said playing his music through his head set, it was Last resort.

"Err, I'll take that as a yes" said Brandon.

The group left there standoff map and went into the pre game lobby, where there armour changed to yellow.

"Hey where's Rob and Jess anyway?" asked Rachael.

"They said they where board so they went to do some matchmaking, I don't know what game type" answered Brandon.

"This one" someone said, they four of them turned and sow Jess and Rob on red team, they hadn't noticed there armour had changed to blue.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Rob

"Nothing much where just playing Halo" answered Rachael

"Yes we can see that" said Rob

"That's what she said" Brandon joked.

Meanwhile Matt was in his own room by himself oh so he fort, standing on blue top bases watching Matt ride around on his mongoose, he had a Peach E.O.D head two orange E.O.D shoulders and a Peach Katana body armor.

Just then a white Elite joined the game, and walked up to Matt.

"LoL Commander Malander" said Matt in his goofy voice.

"Matt the commander needs you're needs you're help, when you're friends join this game I need you to bring them to me join my game on Sandbox" asked the Commander.

"LoL ok ROFL" said Matt not caring why Commander Malander wanted them to join his game.

"Good" said the commander in a slay tone on voice.

With that the Commander left the game and went onto sandbox where Sted and Misbehaving where testing out there new map.

"So did he agree?" asked Misbehaving.

"Matt's an idiot of course he did" said Commander Malander.

"so how long?" asked Sted

"Not long from now" someone said.

On top of a tower where two Spartans, one had yellow Security armour on and the Kantana body armor on. His shoulders where Orange, and his detail colour was steel. The other Spartan was the E.O.D Spartan from Matt's game.


	2. BM & HM

Disclaimer: I don't own Pregame lobby, Halo or Bungie in any way, just I big fan LoL

Chapter 2: BM Dex

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So how many matches have you won so far?" asked Rachael to Jess. They were all still in the game lobby, the game hadn't lorded yet after like 5 minutes.

"All of them but one" replied Jess

"Wow you must be getting good at this game"

"Well they were all just luck, Everyone in Blue team left in the first match, and then we got pared up with an MLG player"

"Man how long is it going to take to load this match?" asked Rob who was now getting pissed off.

"Bungie's have difficulties with the loading system today, that's way" Some one said from behind. Rob Mike and Brandon all looked at him, Peat was to busy pick a new song to but on, and Rachael and Jess where to stuck in there convo.

"BM Dex, What's the BM stand for, Bum Men?" joked Brandon, he always took the piss out of peoples names.

"Well I'm a Bungie Monitor so that's why it says BM at the start of my name" explained the Player.

"A Bungie monitor I guess that explains the flaming head" said Mike.

The game started and Mike, Rachael, BM Dex and Peat where all on Red team, and Brandon, Rob, Jess and another player called HM Red Head X where on Blue Team. The Map was Orbital, it was a CTF match, and Peat was on the Mongoose straight away, he waited for someone to get onto the back and Dex ran up and jumped on. They both went straight down the corridor leaving Mike and Rachael in there base.

"Me and Silent Pete will go and make a distraction, as you two get the flag" said Dex

"Ok then" said Rachael running down another corridor, Mike sighed and then followed her.

Meanwhile Blue team where hatching up a plan of there own. Blue team was running up the corridor were peat and Dex where coming down.

"Come one lets stay in this corridor and wait for them to come, then we'll ambush them" said Brandon. Brandon hide behind some crates, Rob hide behind some crates across from Brandon, The player HM Red Head X ran straight forward down the corridor, and around the corner. A few seconds later, his body flew back around the corner and crashed into the wall.

"Oh my god, something just killed HM Red head X" cried Rob.

"Wait HM? Asked Brandon it made him stop what he was doing, to think of where he had heard HM, but his forts where cut shot when Silent Pete and BM Dex came flying around the corner on a mongoose.

With some quick thinking Jess through a frag grenade at them, it exploded sending Pete and Dex flying into a crate. The two now started to shoot at them making sure that they die so Rachael and Mike would be able to get the flag with out any worries of someone responding as they grabbed it.

Mike and Rachael quickly got into blue base without being seen. They had come through a secret corridor that leads to the top of the base.

"Alright, you go down and get the flag, I'll cover you" said Mike as he stood guard, Rachael jumped down to get the flag. When she grabbed it she looked at the battle to see if anyone had noticed, but no one had so she ran up the stairs to Mike, as she ran up the stairs Brandon checked to see if there flag was still there, that's when he sow Rachael running of with it.

"Come on where nearly there" said Mike. Rachael and Mike where just down the hallway to there base but then, a Spartan lazier was fired just in front of them. Brandon was standing on top of a crate holding a Spartan lazier.

"Rachael, use the other door, I'll take care of Brandon" said Mike. Rachael did what she was told and ran around to the other door. Mike glared at Brandon and pulled out his rocket launcher.

He fired the rocket, but Mike quickly jumped out of the way, the blast still did some damage to his shields. Brandon then fired a rocket straight at Mike but he got out of the way just before it hit, he then hide behind some crates for protection.

Brandon's rockets ran out of ammo. He switch is weapon for his battle rifle, as he walked to the crate Mike was behind. Mike shields had just finished recharging, he walked around the corner of the crate to see where Brandon was, as soon as he looked around the side he sew him right in front of his. Both players where shocked and jumped back in shock. They shot at each other, as they ran past crates taking cover behind them.

Brandon's energy shields are almost down and Mikes are completely gone. Brandon knows this and to make them stay that way he throws a Power drain over the crate Mike is hiding behind, he then runs around the crate making sure not to enter the suction of the Power Drain. He points his gun a Mike if Mike made a move he would shoot and the battle would be Brandon's. This was no longer a halo 3 fight it was a fight to see who's best at the game.

"I'm better then you ha so up yours, now I am the leader and everyone will kiss my ass Matt will be banned from playing online, and Rachel will love me?" shouted Brandon. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the destination of his voice.

"Dude what the fuck she's your sister?" asked Mike who was shocked thinking his friend was fucked up in the head.

"I know it just sound well for that moment and it sound-" Brandon was cut of by someone hitting him in the back his body fell to the ground, behind him was a familiar Spartan holding a flag, it was Rachel.

"If I ever here you say those fucking words again I will kill you!" shouted Rachel, She then turned to face Mike.

"Huh so that's why the fag hadn't been captured yet" said Mike.

They both ran for the base and planted the flag, the game ended. Red team had won, everyone was in the game lobby.

"Dam it we lost" said HM Red head X for the first time, "You all suck your mums tits!"

"Screw you HM, Red, Head; X" said Brandon slowing down as he remembered where he had heard that name.

"Oh my god It's a HM guy"

Everyone looked at HM, Red head X.

Mike finely spoke "Oh shit"


	3. Band your ass

Disclaimer: I don't own Pregame lobby, Halo or Bungie in any way just a big fan.

Shocking News Pregame lobby has been cancelled! The actor of Brandon has left to join the army and Mike had to give any his Xbox, so no more Pregame lobby as far as we know, but that doesn't mean this fan fiction will end.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: Battle of Sandbox

Everyone stood around HM Red Head X still all in the lobby.

"I should of recognized that name, well guess what we where the guys that killed your leader," laughed Brandon.

"I know and this is much bigger then any of you can imagine," said Red Head.

"Is it an online war?" asked Rob.

"No it's a… wait yeah how did you know" wondered Red head.

"You know what I don't care about this anymore; Mike get us out of here, join Matt's game if you have too" ordered Rachael, Mike pulled up his friends list and joined Matt's game.

Jess, Rob, Mike, Rachael, Brandon and Peat fell to the floor leaving HM Red Head X and BM Dex alone in the Lobby. The screen on the six friends TV screens went black then Standoff appeared on the screens. They all spawned on the roof of a base, Matt had been crashing all the warthogs and Mongooses on the map.

Rachael looked at Jessica who was behind her, "I know that it would be destroyed."

Matt ran up to his friends, "Hey guys LOL, hold on I'm going on another map ROFL."

The Screens went black again and appeared on sandbox. Rob, Jess and Matt spawned underground, in a remake of a Texas style Bull ring. Peat and Brandon where on the surface that was just filled with random objects as barricades, Mike and Rachael spawned in the sky bubble on a remake of the Star wars Episode 3 last battle sense.

"Hey retarded why the fuck are we here?" asked Brandon.

"Cause we asked him to come" three people said at the same time.

In the Sky bubble Commander Millender walked up to Rachael and Mike, on the surface Misbehaving stood on top of a tower in front of Peat and Brandon, and down underground Sted stood on top of the large wall's that made the bullring.

"What the hell do you guys wont?" asked Mike.

"One last battle, if you lose you will be band from Xbox live, if you try to quit you will be band from Xbox live, but if you win we will be band from Xbox live," explained Commander Millender.

"What the fuck, you can't decide who you band!" shouted Rob.

"we can't but The Guardians can," said Misbehaving said.

Halo shit!" said Brandon.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry this ones a bit shot guys, but I wont to do the fights in the next chapter so I can leave a good cliff-hanger, the next one will be up soon because this one was so short.


End file.
